ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Redondo Union Ninjas
Characters Main *Alyssa Mohr *Alexandros "Alex" Martinez (or how Elisa puts it, Alex O'Hagan) *Kaytelyne Odum *Elisa Martinez Supporting *County Fair Vendor *Christian Martinez *Steve Aspel *Alex's Parents (Steve and Linda) *Elisa's Mother (Lorna) *Alyssa's Parents (Vince and Stacy) *Kaytelyne's Parents (Robert and Michelle) *Christian's Mother (Heather) *Doctors *Veterinarians *Rachel Bush **Rachel Bush's Parents *Brett Aspel Settings *County Fair- Where Elisa, Alex, Alyssa and Kaytelyne buy weapons after a bit coaxing that their parents died (a la The Outsiders) *Forest *Christian's Home *Alyssa's Backyard *Alex's Backyard *State Fair- Auctions are being held there. *Alta Vista Community Center- Steve Aspel holds a meeting for two things **Reason 1: Public nudity caught on Public Access. **Reason 2: A kid (Christian M.) being abused. Plot At the County Fair, Alyssa, Alex, Elisa, and Kaytelyne are walking down the fair and see that the weapons are on display. The vendor says that they need parent's permission before buying it. They fess up that their parents [Elisa (Lorna), Alex (Steve and Linda), Alyssa (Vince and Stacy), and Kaytelyne (Robert and Michelle)] passed away as an excuse to buy those weapons. At home, the four are playing at the forest. Christian, that stupid blond neighbor of mine, walks by and asks if he can play ninjas with us. We say "NO!" in unison. At Christian's home, his mother Heather, asks him to take the pie to the neighbor for babysitting him the night before. On his way, he encouters ninjas (Alyssa, Alex, Elisa and Kaytelyne). Alyssa decides to use her nun-chuks to take down Christian (aka Pie man). Alex decides to knock him to the ground. Christian pies Alyssa and Alex in the face. Alex desperately asks Elisa to lend him some of her powers only to turn him into a chicken. Elisa taunts Alex. Finally, Kaytelyne says "NO MORE MISSES (MRS.) NICE GUY"!, and throws a shuriken at Christian, only to land right in his eye. This causes the ninjas to panic. They try to seek help. They disguise Christian as a dog (Shaving Alyssa's dog's fur and gluing it on Christian). They send Christian to the hospital in that disguise. This fools the doctors and they send him to the Vet. They lock him in the cage where the dogs defecate and urinate all over him. (LOL) Later, Christian escapes the vet and heads onto the streets unenthusiastically. At the fair, Elisa uses her invisibility cloak (taking off her clothes). The auction is being filmed for Public Access. Elisa walks on the stage in nothing but underwear and a bra. Later, Christian came and fainted with a shuriken in his eye, covered in excrement and urine, and coated with fur. The next day at the Alta Vista Community Center, Steve Aspel leads the emergency meeting about what happened yesterday at the Auction. This alarmed the Redondo citizens (even Brett Aspel who was Steve Aspel's daughter). Elisa only told them that it was "wardrobe malfunction". Christian is shown with an eyepatch prior to yesterday's events with the ninjas. Alyssa, Kaytelyne and Alex pose as ninjas. End of story. Category:Movies